cap the climax
by garekinclong
Summary: Sebagai pihak pendukung hubungan antara Slaine Troyard dan Kaizuka Yuki, Kaizuka Inaho hanya mampu memendam rasa cemburu yang sudah mengakar sejak setahun yang lalu.—Onesided!InaSure, AU.


**[ cap the climax ]**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

 **this fic** © garekinclong

 **note/warning:** AU. M. Onesided!InaSure, slight SureYuki, oneshot, semoga tidak OOC (tapi tidak dijamin IC), dan Happy Valentine bagi yang merayakan.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Ah, kamu lagi. Si Adik."

Kaizuka Inaho hampir tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang disapa, kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sesosok manusia yang mempunyai potensi untuk mengacaukan otak cerdasnya. Mungkin radar kepekaan Inaho hanya berlaku kepada _orang ini_.

Dia Slaine Troyard, kakak kelas yang lebih tinggi setingkat darinya.

"Si Adik sedang apa? Mana Kak Yuki? Walaupun aku sedang jengkel dengannya karena pesanku tidak dibalas semalaman—" begitu omel pemuda berbulu mata lentik ini tanpa henti. Sebab inilah Inaho sedikit kesal jika ia bertemu secara langsung, celotehan lawan bicaranya membuat dirinya tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mendengarkan. Mungkin ia bisa menyela jika ada suatu saran yang hinggap mendadak di potongan omelan tersebut.

Walau sebenarnya, bukan omelannya yang membuat Inaho kesal setengah hati. Bukan. Mau sepanjang apapun, sekonyol apapun, serumit apapun, Inaho bersedia menjadi pendengar setia walau omelannya semacam cerita tanpa makna.

Lantas apa?

Ya karena apa yang dibahas si pirang ini seputar kakak kandungnya sendiri—Kaizuka Yuki.

Mungkin Inaho akan lebih antusias apabila Slaine membicarakan dirinya sendiri secara total. Mungkin Inaho lebih senang membuang semua waktu berharganya demi mengerti jati diri yang sebenarnya dari Slaine Troyard.

Atau mungkin Inaho akan lebih senang jika kenyataan bahwa Slaine adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri hanyalah suatu fantasi belaka.

"Padahal besok kita mau _anniv_. Setahun, lho! Padahal hubungan kita sudah langgeng-langgengnya, tapi kenapa beberapa waktu ini Kak Yuki bersikap dingin? Apalagi puncaknya kemarin malam, dimana dia mengabaikan semua pesanku!" Slaine menghentakkan kaki dibarengi pekikan nyaring, kemudian sadar bahwa sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan publik, "uhm. Maaf. Oh, Dik, kamu mau pergi kemana, omong-omong?"

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sebelum berceloteh panjang, **KAK** Slaine," sahut Inaho, sengaja menekankan panggilan 'Kak'. Slaine mengerucutkan bibir, merasa seolah Inaho menyalahkannya secara implisit. Inaho paham akan gestur kesal Slaine, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kak. Lagipula wajar, sih, Kakak langsung bercerita seperti itu kepada adik dari pacar sendiri."

"Tuh, 'kan! Jadi, Dik, apa akhir-akhir ini Kak Yuki sedang ada masalah? Kenapa hanya aku yang kena imbasnya?"

"Bukan cuma Kakak, sih—bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kafe atau tempat yang bisa ditongkrongi? Karena ini hal yang rumit, setidaknya kita bisa diskusi sambil duduk."

Karena mereka berdua kebetulan bertemu di trotoar pusat kota pada malam hari, sebab itulah Inaho mengalihkan pembicaraan dadakan di jalan menjadi diskusi serius di meja makan (apabila yang akan mereka hinggapi di suatu tempat makan).

Ada setitik rasa senang yang lama kelamaan bermetamorfosis menjadi rasa bahagia, dimana Inaho menamakan insiden mendadak ini sebagai 'kencan di malam hari'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Segelas kopi hangat diseruput habis oleh bibir Slaine, sebagai pelampiasan rasa gundah gulana yang membayanginya akhir-akhir ini.

Hanya karena Kaizuka Yuki.

' _Kenapa Kak Yuki bisa seberuntung ini? Digilai oleh seseorang yang sangat tulus dari hati_ ,' Inaho meremas tisu yang hendak ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibirnya, yang ia pikir ada sisa-sisa remahan gorengan menempel pada bibirnya. Rasa cemburu yang sudah mengakar sejak lama semakin tumbuh seiring langgengnya hubungan si dua sejoli.

Kalau saja yang dipacari Slaine bukanlah kakaknya, mungkin rasa cemburunya tidak akan sebesar ini.

Iris merah anggurnya mencuri pandang pada sosok yang masih berceloteh walau giginya masih mengunyah potongan tahu goreng. Oh, lihat, ada sisa remahan di pinggir bibir.

Tanpa sadar, jemarinya bergerak mengusap pinggir bibir Slaine menggunakan tisu yang tadinya ia remas tanpa ampun. Mengusap, mengusap, mengusap, dan menyadari ada kilauan minyak karena potongan tahu goreng.

Bohong jika Inaho tidak punya pikiran untuk mengecup bibir ranum yang terbalut minyak itu. Memang terbilang menjijikkan, tapi kalau sudah telanjur jatuh cinta, semua hal konyol bisa tersamarkan, 'kan?

Namun, sekelebat angan-angan tersebut raib dengan sempurna seiring Inaho memikirkan _status_ nya sekarang.

"Ahaha, kau membersihkan remahan di pipiku sementara remahan di pipimu tidak?"

Jantung Inaho nyaris mengalami disfungsi akibat serangan mendadak dari sang pujaan hati. Bukan main, sentuhan lembut ibu jari Slaine menyebabkan hormon dopamin Inaho mengalami kenaikan dratis—sehingga jika rasa senang Inaho dapat diukur dengan suatu parameter, angka yang didapat tidak terdefinisi.

Tetapi, semakin Inaho senang, semakin pula dirinya tenggelam dalam laut kecemburuan, ' _Berpikir kalau Kak Yuki benar-benar beruntung memilikinya…_ '

Tahan dirimu, Kaizuka Inaho! Hubunganmu yang hanya sebagai 'adik dari pacar' akan berakhir saat ini juga apabila kau membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih dirimu!

Inaho kelepasan mengerang, walau tidak bersuara begitu keras, sebagai dampak dari mengontrol nafsunya.

"Sl—Kak Slaine. Apa yang akan kutanyakan ini hanya perandaian, jadi jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Bagaimana jika Kak Yuki diam-diam selingkuh?"

Bukan niat Inaho untuk menjadi provokator terputusnya hubungan kedua insan ini. Sama sekali bukan. Seharusnya Inaho membantu Slaine untuk tetap berpikir positif, tapi mengapa yang dicerocosnya ini seperti bentuk implisit dari 'kalian harus segera putus'?

Inaho tidak lupa atas komitmennya sebagai pihak pendukung atas hubungan antara kakak kelasnya dan kakak kandungnya. Jadi, jika apa yang terjadi setelah ini berupa tamparan pipi atau hujan kopi panas, ia terima secara sukarela.

"…Kak Yuki selingkuh? Uhh, sejujurnya aku pernah punya pikiran seperti itu, tapi… Meragukan hubungan yang sudah sejauh ini, rasanya salah. Tapi kalau Kak Yuki memang sudah jenuh, aku pun…"

Butiran air mata berlomba-lomba mendarat di atas meja. Suara parau semakin memperparah suasana. Inaho mengklaim dirinya bersalah atas hal ini, sampai-sampai ia memutuskan komitmen baru: 'jangan biarkan Slaine Troyard menangis dalam hal apapun'.

Ia sadar jika komitmen barunya melenceng dari komitmen lawas: menjadi pihak pendukung.

"Kak Slaine, lupakan semua yang ku—"

Berniat minta maaf, suara deringan telepon membungkam kedua mulut. Slaine mengusap kedua matanya dan menjawab telepon, "Kak Yuki? Ahh, tidak kok! Aku sedang tidak sibuk! Jadi ada apa?"

Inaho tidak dapat mendengar balasan dari seberang telepon, pun sebenarnya ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan permintamaafannya.

Tapi yang menjadi lawan bicara Slaine kali ini adalah pihak yang dipermasalahkan.

Sejujurnya, sejak awal bertemu, Inaho ingin melaporkan tindak-tanduk Yuki yang mencurigakan. Ada kemungkinan jika Yuki memang 'bermain di belakang' Slaine, berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ia kumpulkan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Namun, apa ia tega menghancurkan hubungan yang sangat dijaga oleh Slaine? Oleh orang tercintanya? Apa ia harus sesadis itu? Halo, Kaizuka Inaho juga masih punya hati. Hanya saja sebagian hatinya sudah remuk semenjak setahun yang lalu.

"Wah, Kakak ingat kalau besok hari jadian kita yang setahun?"

Lihat itu, Inaho. Sekarang pun Slaine mampu dibuat bahagia oleh kakakmu sendiri hanya dengan beberapa kata. Dirimu? Apa yang mampu kauperbuat? Bukannya membuat bahagia, malah tangisan yang ada.

Atas dasar itulah Inaho berpikir jika berpacaran dengan Slaine bukan hal yang tepat baginya.

"Eh? Tidak bisa kencan? Ahh, tidak apa-apa, kok, Kak! Lagipula, peringatan semacam ini juga tidak harus dilakukan besok, 'kan? Aku menunggu waktu luangmu, Kak."

' _Bohong. Besok itu hari yang kau nantikan, Slaine Troyard. Buat apa menahan diri demi kakakku yang sinting itu?_ ' Inaho mencubit lengannya karena sudah berpikiran kasar atas kakaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia kakakmu, Inaho.

"…Maksudnya? A—T-Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak masalah jika kita tidak bisa berkencan untuk merayakannya, tapi… Bagaimana bisa Kakak mau mengakhiri hubungan…" Slaine menahan suaranya untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut, karena suara paraunya datang kembali.

Dan Inaho mendapati jika anak-anak keluarga Kaizuka memang brengsek, dan Slaine laksana satu-satunya tumbal yang selalu menangis akibat mereka.

"…a-a-aku bisa memperbaiki sikapku, Kak! Jika aku memang, ukh, berbuat salah padamu… M-Maaf, aku tidak menangis kok!"

' _Kau itu pembohong yang buruk. Walau terkadang aku mampu tertipu oleh topeng bahagiamu, tapi sekarang aku jelas melihat kalau kau sedang menangisi hubunganmu,_ ' Inaho membuang muka, tetapi tetap mencuri dengar pembicaraan Slaine, ' _Kak Yuki, mengapa kau bisa setega ini? Menghempaskan hubunganmu bagaikan sampah. Mengakhirinya tanpa persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Yang sedang kau campakkan ini orang baik-baik, tahu?_ '

Geram. Inaho merasa geram atas tindakan seenak jidat kakaknya ini. Inaho memang selalu lajang sampai saat ini, tapi wajar, 'kan, jika Inaho menggeleng-geleng kepala? Apa semua laki-laki _bad boy_ , atau bandel, selalu mempunyai nilai lebih di mata wanita? Sampai laki-laki baik pun tak diberi tempat?

"…Kak Yuki, bagaimana bisa kakak memutuskannya seorang diri!? Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk menerima sikap egois Kakak. Ya, aku memang pacar yang buruk. Tapi setidaknya hargai usahaku yang ingin selalu diandalkan Kakak, dong!"

Inaho membulatkan matanya. Terkejut akan komplain Slaine yang tiba-tiba. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Slaine berteriak seserak itu, bahkan dalam kondisi air matanya masih mengalir deras.

'Siapa yang bilang kau pacar yang buruk?'

Begitulah apa yang terlintas di pikiran Inaho.

"Aku memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan adikmu Inaho, tapi—tapi, setidaknya yang membedakan kita berdua adalah: dia adik kandungmu dan aku pacarmu! Aku tahu kalau standar cowok impianmu sebanding dengan Inaho, tapi—! ….Jadi maksudmu, selingkuhanmu ini lebih sempurna dariku?"

' _Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa segala? Kak, aku tahu kau kehabisan cara untuk memutuskannya, tapi mengapa harus menyeret orang yang tidak ingin campur tangan?_ ' Inaho berpikir ulang, ' _tidak. Sejak awal aku memang sudah mengambil peran di hubungan ini. Oke, Kak, kau benar. Silakan salahkan aku sepuasmu_.'

"Jadi sekarang Kakak menyesal karena telah berpacaran dengan berondong? Ooh, begitu. Mengapa Kakak tidak segera memutuskanku sebelum hubungan kita hampir menginjak setahun? Apa Kakak mempermainkanku?"

Jeda sejenak, tentu saja karena Slaine, dengan emosi yang ditarik keluar, mendengarkan baik-baik alasan Yuki.

"Bahkan adik Kakak lebih baik daripada Kakak! Dia selalu menjadi pendengar saat aku kebingungan dalam membahagiakanmu, dia selalu menenangkanku saat kepalaku hampir meledak karena Kakak. Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya aku berpacaran dengan Inaho daripada kamu, Kak!"

 **DEG.**

Kali ini Inaho hampir mati kehabisan napas sebab tiba-tiba kata 'pacar' dan 'Inaho' ditempatkan dalam satu kalimat oleh Slaine.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Silakan Kakak berpacaran dengan orang itu! Lagipula status kita sekarang apa? Kakak sudah mengatakan 'ingin putus', bukan? Oke, kita putus. Jadi tolong hapus semua pesan dan log panggilan dariku! Hadiah pun terserah hendak mau diapakan. Dan… lupakan semua kebaikan yang pernah kuberikan. Terima kasih atas hampir satu tahunnya, Kak Yuki. Semoga kamu—"

Slaine menjauhkan layar ponselnya, mengernyitkan dahi karena panggilan telepon diputus secara sepihak sebelum Slaine sempat mendoakan Yuki. Mendoakan dalam konteks baik.

Inaho sudah tak memalingkan wajah, ia kini menatap wajah Slaine yang sangat hancur. Mata memerah dan membengkak, air mata sudah mengering tetapi jalur air matanya masih terlihat, ingus menjuntai, dan dahi mengkerut walau tertutup poni.

"Maaf, aku mendengarnya," Inaho menunduk sekitar lima belas derajat ke bawah, hatinya teriris melihat kondisi yang berubah drastis dibandingkan lima menit yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berteriak. Apalagi dia kakakmu…"

"Tidak apa. Tolong marahi aku juga. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin memberitahumu sejak awal…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Dik! Tadi pun kau sudah bertanya tentang 'pengandaian', 'kan? Yaah, aku tidak tahu akan berakhir sebelum terhitung genap setahun…"

 _Shit_. Inaho merasa jika Slaine akan menumpahkan air matanya lagi, dilihat dari cara ia menggigit bibir dan menyipitkan mata.

"Kak Slaine, aku—" _aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi apa aku harus tega mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini? Tapi jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkanmu, maka,_ "aku menyu—"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga sedang tertarik dengan seseorang. Tapi aneh bukan, kalau tiba-tiba _move on_ tepat setelah putus? Hahaha," Slaine tertawa. Slaine yang hatinya hancur bagai pecahan beling, tertawa. Apa ia sanggup menutupi kesedihannya hanya dengan tawa renyah?

Tapi, apa Inaho lebih sanggup menutup kesedihannya karena Slaine bilang ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru?

Jika hubungan Slaine dengan kakaknya sudah hancur, maka bisa dibilang hubungan Slaine dengan Inaho juga hancur.

Inaho sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia memang sudah mempunyai rencana untuk merusak marga Kaizuka di hadapan Slaine.

"Kak Slaine, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dengan Kakak sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho teringat kejadian lampau, dimana secara alamiah, dirinya jatuh cinta pada segala hal tentang Slaine Troyard. Semuanya bermula dari Inaho yang masih menyandang titel 'anak baru SMA', setahun yang lalu.

Inaho bertemu dengannya pada saat jam istirahat sekolah. Saat itu, Inaho hendak menjawab panggilan alam sesaat setelah perutnya terasa seperti melilit, ia membuka salah satu pintu bilik toilet yang tidak terkunci.

Tapi yang ia lihat bukannya kloset yang siap diduduki, melainkan kloset yang sudah diduduki.

Slaine, yang saat itu belum dikenal Inaho, berteriak lantang dengan nyaring dan buru-buru memasang celana kembali serta menekan tombol ' _flush_ '. Lalu lari sesegera mungkin, menjauh dari toilet khusus lelaki.

Inaho mengingat wajah panik tersebut.

Di pertemuan kali kedua, Inaho meminta maaf dan sedikit menyindir wajah Slaine yang kocak saat itu. Tapi dari situ, meskipun beberapa kali Inaho diperlakukan seperti sansak dalam konteks guyonan, mereka berdua menjadi akrab.

Di pertemuan kali ketiga, Inaho dan Yuki mendadak bertemu Slaine di pusat perbelanjaan. Yuki dan Slaine, laksana Inaho dan Slaine sebelumnya, langsung akrab karena mereka membahas tentang pribadi Inaho.

Dan di pertemuan keempat, Yuki menyatakan cinta pada Slaine. Slaine yang kala itu kebingungan refleks mengangguk. Keduanya mulai bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan Inaho yang menggandeng tas plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaan.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua berkencan bersama. Inaho pun hanya dapat mengetahui kabar Slaine dari cerita-cerita Yuki setiap sepulang kencan.

Tapi hari ini hari dimana kesabarannya meluap—dan _melampaui batas_ , menyebabkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya sudah sangat _keterlaluan_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

' _Semua… anggota… Kaizuka…. m… memang… brengsek….'_

Ah. Itulah yang diharapkan Inaho.

Setelah dirinya membuat Slaine merintih, melenguh, mendesah di sela-sela kenikmatan akan suatu barang yang keluar-masuk tanpa izin di liangnya, Slaine jatuh pingsan dibubuhi cairan putih di sekujur tubuh.

Walau Inaho sempat mengatur posisi tidur Slaine menjadi lebih nyaman dan merengkuh meski hanya beberapa detik, tapi tetap saja ia sudah berhasil merusak perasaan yang ia jaga baik-baik.

Biarkan dirinya dikutuk lajang seumur hidup. Atau dikutuk hidup dalam penderitaan sampai mati pun tak apa. Hal ini memang tidak sebanding dengan terlukanya lelaki baik-baik yang hatinya masih seputih kapas bersih.

Inaho meninggalkan kamar hotel dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam. Tapi, toh, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Bahkan ketika sedang bersenggama, Inaho sama sekali tidak mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia membuat Slaine semakin hancur. Membuat Slaine kehilangan orang yang mendukungnya.

Untuk apa Inaho berjuang keras jika jerih payahnya pun hanya mampu dibalas hubungan yang langgeng?

Apa ini memang takdir dari seorang pihak pendukung?

Kalau begitu, Inaho lebih baik mencabut paksa titel 'pihak pendukung' itu.

* * *

 **a/n** : tunggu sekuelnya pada White Day dengan Slaine-centric! /apa. Jadi masih ada **kemungkinan** Inasure bahagia kok~ /kenapa dibold segala.

Anw saya baru balik ngetik fic setelah hampir 5 bulan, jadi maaf kalau diksi dll rasanya wagu ya hahaha.

Dan ini fanfik rate M pertama saya… Thanks for reading!

 **[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
